Mi lugar
by Hesymi
Summary: TRADUCTION texte espagnol de Hessefan : le pire dans le fait de poursuivre des études en médecine est de se rendre compte - souvent trop tard – que ce n'est pas ce que l'on croit. N'est-ce pas Ichigo ?
1. Chapter 1

Avertissement : Bleach ne m'appartient pas et le texte qui suit est traduction d'un texte écrit en espagnol par Hessefan. J'espère que vous apprécierez cette histoire, somme toute très simple, mais qui a le mérite de s'appuyer sur un couple peu ordinaire. J'ai beaucoup aimé la lire et la relire en la traduisant. Pour ceux qui souhaitent laisser un petit mot à l'auteur, faites donc, j'essaierai de traduire et de faire suivre au gré des 3 chapîtres de cette fiction.

Titre: "Mi lugar" (Ma place)

Auteur: Hessefan

Couple: Ryuuken/Ichigo

Déroulement : quelques années après la guerre d'hiver (Ichigo a environ 25 ans)

…/…

Le pire dans le fait de suivre des études en médecine ou dans l'une de ses branches, est de se rendre compte - souvent trop tard – que ce n'est pas ce que l'on croit. Peu importe tout ce que l'on s'imagine à ce sujet, ce ne sera jamais proche de la réalité.

L'avantage d'être un médécin réside précisément en cela, à savoir pouvoir pratiquer et ne pas mourir ou tuer le patient en essayant de pratiquer.

Lorsque Ichigo fut reçu, il était rassuré de savoir que son père pourrait le prendre dans sa clinique, ce qui lui assurait non seulement un emploi immédiat, mais aussi la possibilité de rester à la maison. Pas un instant, il ne soupçonnait les conséquences pour lui d'avoir un Kurosaki pour père.

Les Ishida et les Kurosaki n'avaient pas l'habitude de s'entendre, c'était un fait. Shinigami et Quincy, semblables à l'eau et à l'huile. Et, à l'hôpital de Karakura, le pauvre Ichigo se trouverait confronté non pas à un, mais à deux Quincy.

Même si cela paressait étrange - et il ne le reconnut pas à voix haute - cela le rassura de compter sur la présence de ses anciens amis, y compris Uryuu. Parce que le Quincy était un puit de sciences, il termina ses études avant lui. Ichigo ne connut aucune difficulté. Il faisait la course tranquille, rien ni personne ne le pressait et il était jeune. Par conséquent, il profita de sa jeunesse, sans pour autant négliger ses études. Combien de nuits d'ivresse et de concerts ... il était devenu alors inséparable de Chad. Cependant, il arrive toujours un moment dans la vie où l'on devient responsable, et lui, avait décidé d'étudier la médecine pour des raisons différentes de celles d'Uryuu. Il avait le feu sacré alors que le Quincy respectait seulement les souhaits de son père. A vrai dire, Uryuu aurait réussi n'importe quelle carrière, il était très érudit. Ichigo avait des motifs plus nobles : simplement vouloir aider, non plus comme un shinigami, mais au moins comme un médecin.

Inoue le soutenait comme personne. Elle avait cette particularité, ça ne devait pas le surprendre.

Par contre, ce qui le surprit fut quand elle changea brusquement d'idée au milieu de la première année. Il est vrai que Kurosaki-kun ne connaissait pas les véritables raisons qu'avaient Orihime de le suivre pas à pas, et cette confusion allait perdurer encore pendant quelques années. Lorsqu'Inoue se rendit compte que faire les mêmes études qu'Ichigo ne la rapprocherait pas de lui, elle démissionna et préferra l'oublier pour se concentrer sur quelque chose qu'il lui correspondrait mieux. En milieu d'année, elle intégra une école d'infirmière. C'était plus facile, plus court et avec plus d'offres d'emplois.

En bref, il fut le dernier mis au courant. Pendant la semaine, Inoue avait souligné qu'il ne devait pas s'inquiéter, qu'il réussirait à s'adapter au rythme de l'hôpital et Ryuuken Ishida était un «amour» de personne.

La veille de son premier jour, il ne réussit pas à fermer l'œil de la nuit, si bien que lorsqu'il parvint enfin à s'endormir, il fut réveillé en hurlant par une horloge humaine, en fait son père. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être en retard le premier jour, et encore moins de se faire mal voir de Ryuuken. Son père lui dit quelques mots dont Ichigo ne parvint à comprendre que la moitié:

- « Je te souhaite bonne chance, fils », il avait l'impression de partir à la guerre plutôt que d'aller travailler dans un hôpital, « regarde-le dans les yeux quand il te parle », il supposa qu'il faisait référence à Ryuuken, ou aux patients il ne savait pas trop, d'ailleurs il était trop fatigué pour comprendre, « n'hésite pas, ne recule pas sinon tu es mort, toujours de l'avant. Tu comprends ? ».

Non, il ne comprenait pas un mot. Isshin le prit dans ses bras et lui tapota vigoureusement le dos lui jetant à la figure un « merde » avant de s'en aller. Kurosaki fils refusa de se laisser aller, de toute façon le mal rasé était toujours bizarre.

Il arriva devant l'entrée de l'hôpital et il fut pris d'un frisson. Il était nerveux, au point de penser qu'il pouvait traverser les murs s'il le voulait. Il se présenta avec un sourire non dissimulé à l'accueil.

- « Bonjour », salua-t-il avec autant de joie que s'il avait été Kon, « je suis Ichigo Kurosaki ».

La femme dodue avec des cheveux noirs, raides et longs le dévisagea par-dessus ses lunettes, posa la feuille qu'elle tenait dans la main et, haussant les sourcils, elle répondit au salut :

- « Et je suis le Père Noël, qu'est-ce-que voulez-vous? ». Il la regarda, après tout, elle ne pouvait pas savoir qu'il était médecin. Peut-être un patient ou un fou au sens plus large.

Il lui expliqua que c'était son premier jour, qu'il ne savait pas où aller, ni à qui parler, qu'on lui avait dit de se présenter à l'accueil où on lui donnerait toutes les indications.

- « Je viens faire l'internat, on m'a dit… », sa voix perdait en puissance, sous le regard sévère de la femme, « qu'on me montrerait l'hôpital et... tout le reste » finit-il dans un rire nerveux.

- « Ici, c'est l'hôpital », déclara la femme, en faisant avec sa main un arc imaginaire englobant toute la zone, « là », désigna-t-elle avec un crayon, « tu traverses cette porte, tu tournes à droite, tu verras une porte sur ta gauche : c'est là la salle des médecins. Bonne chance. » Elle se détourna pour décrocher le téléphone.

Il se releva quelque peu troublé par le manque d'information. Il pensa à se plaindre, à lui demander et à exiger qu'elle soit un peu plus polie, mais une voix derrière lui le distraya suffisamment pour le faire sortir de la soudaine rage qui l'avait saisie.

- « Kurosaki-kun! ». Au loin, il vit le grand sourire d'Orihime et cela lui fit chaud au coeur.

Elle le prit par le bras et le guida dans l'hôpital, du moins dans les zones les plus proches de la salle des médecins. Le bâtiment était gigantesque et elle lui déconseilla de s'y promener. Elle lui conseilla plutôt de le découvrir peu à peu. Au fil des jours, il apprendrait où se trouvaient toutes les chambres.

-« Bon, je ne peux pas rester, je vais appeler Ishida-kun pour qu'il te dirige ».

Il voulut refuser, lui dire qu'il se débrouillerait seul. Dans la salle, il avait vu dans une rangée un casier avec son nom, il pouvait donc s'installer, signer à l'entrée et aller parler à Ryuuken comme il avait convenu avec lui par téléphone, mais Inoue ne lui laissa pas le temps et disparut de son champ de vision.

Il décida de se retrousser les manches. Heureusement qu'il était seul, ce qui dissipa un peu sa nervosité. Il enleva son pantalon et revêtit son uniforme. Dès qu'il fut prêt, il quitta le vestiaire et se retrouva face au sourire d'Uryuu, mi-sarcastique, mi-incrédule. Les bras croisés, celui-ci le dévisagea des pieds à la tête et avant d'ouvrir la bouche, il ajusta ses lunettes.

- « Je pensais que tu ne serais jamais reçu. »

Ichigo lui offrit un large sourire et put lui raconter beaucoup de choses : qu'il n'était pas un puit de sciences, que lui au moins il avait une vie sociale, qu'il préférait prendre son temps plutôt que d'être amère, et qu'il n'avait plus quinze ans.

- « Tais-toi, toi t'as bien été reçu en milieu d'année dernière. Où je peux laisser mes affaires? »

- « Tu as un casier à toi », dit Uryuu comme si c'était édivent « Si tu n'as pas de clé, demandes-en une à l'accueil »

- « Je dois vraiment parler avec cette _si gentille_dame à l'entrée? »

Uryuu se mit à rire

- « Oui, avec Watanabe-san ... Ariasu Watanabe », dit-il en effaçant son sourire pour le remplacer par un air apeuré, « et crois-moi, elle est aimable en comparaison à certaines autres personnes », il ne donna aucun nom, mais Kurosaki constata que le ton de la voix du Quincy était dur. « Sois sympa avec elle », lui conseilla-t-il, « ne t'en fais pas une ennemie parce que… », mais il ne termina pas sa phrase.

De toute façon, Ichigo comprit à qui il faisait allusion. Il devrait s'adresser à elle en pleurnichant quand il arriverait en retard ou quand il aurait besoin de quelque chose comme un changement d'horaire entre autres.

- « As-tu parlé avec Ryuuken? ».Le shinigami répondit par la négative, et Uryuu décida d'être sympa avec lui pour son premier jour, il le trouvait nerveux et perdu « Viens, je t'y emmène ».

Ils marchèrent ensemble vers l'ascenseur, en silence, du moins jusqu'à ce que Kurosaki, peut-être pour détendre l'atmosphère, ne murmure avec un soupçon de grâce :

- « Comment fait-on pour ne pas se perdre dans cet hôpital? »

- « Il y a des panneaux, Kurosaki », répondit le Quincy avec lassitude.

Ils parvinrent à l'étage après un long voyage (ils avaient l'impression de s'être rendu sur une autre planète, à moins que ce ne soit cet ascenseur qui soit insupportablement lent). Uryuu se déplaçait avec aisance. Il semblait avoir bien repéré les lieux. Ce qui n'était pas étonnant, Ryuuken était son père, il devait donc souvent y venir.

Comme s'il avait lu dans son esprit, le Quincy murmura :

- « A cet étage, il n'y a pas de chambre, c'est la partie réservée à l'administration et à la gestion ... J'espère que tu ne viendras pas souvent ici. »

- « Hein? »

Le Quincy lui expliqua ce qu'il voulait dire, mais cela lui parut évident : se rendre à l'étage de la Direction signifiait avoir été convoqué, et quand quelqu'un est convoqué, ce n'est certainement pas pour taper la causette ou boire un café.

- « Bonjour », dit-il à la secrétaire. Celle-ci lui offrit un sourire forcé. Ichigo put sentir une tension entre les deux, comme deux personnes qui se saluent par simple politesse et sans plus.

Il se rendit compte très vite qu'Uryuu ne jouissait pas de bonnes relations au sein de l'hôpital, peut-être parce qu'il était le fils du directeur ou parce qu'il avait conservé son esprit de compétition, comme au lycée, ce qui l'avait opposé à tout le monde, et parfois pour des broutilles.

- « Bien, Kurosaki », Uryuu changea brusquement de visage, le regardant presque tristement. Il pensait lui dire tellement de choses, mais il ne put que lui lancer un regard apitoyé. « Bonne chance ».

Qu'est-ce qui leur arrivait à tous ? Bon, il devait accepter qu'il soit normal de souhaiter bonne chance à une personne pour son premier jour.

- « Hé, tu ne viens pas? » Il haussa les sourcils, il pensait au moins qu'Uryuu irait saluer son père ou quelque chose, mais Ishida refusa et se retira avec la rapidité du médecin (qui n'a rien à envier au Shumpo ou au Hirenkyaku tellement il semble léviter).

- « Il arrive », la secrétaire le tira de ses réflexions.

Une légère odeur de tabac imprégna ses narines. L'espace réduit du couloir commençait à le rendre claustrophobe, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende de l'autre côté de la porte un clair mais glacial "entrez". La pénombre du bureau ne l'empêchait pas de voir l'image devant ses yeux. Il avait déjà vu Ryuuken Ishida, mais jamais de si près. Il était beaucoup plus masculin, intimidant et beau que ce qu'il avait pu voir quand il était gosse et pendant la guerre (quoiqu'en temps de guerre, on ne peut pas se rendre compte de telle chose).

- « Bonjour, enchanté », il se sentit idiot, mais il ne savait pas s'il devait se présenter comme si c'était la première fois qu'ils se voyaient, « Je voulais vous remercier pour ... »

- « Kurosaki », murmura le docteur accotant son dos au bureau. « Kurosaki », répéta-t-il en croisant les bras et en hochant la tête à plusieurs reprises.

Le mentionné eut l'impression d'être Harry Potter rencontrant Severus Rogue lors de sa première classe de potions.

- « Oui, Ichigo… Kurosaki Ichigo » comme si l'autre n'avait pas remarqué qu'il n'était pas son père, ou comme s'il ne se souvenait pas de son prénom.

- « Ichigo » corrigea-t-il en se grattant le menton, l'appeler comme il appelait Isshin par le passé lui mettait les nerfs à vif.

- « Ap-appellez-moi co-comme vous voulez » dit-il intimidé. Il déglutit quand Ryuuken fit demi-tour pour reprendre la cigarette qu'il avait laissée dans le cendrier.

- « Je peux t'appeler comme je veux? » il remarqua qu'il avait donné son accord.

- « Je voulais vous remercier ... »

- « Non, pas besoin de me remercier », secoua-t-il la tête avec sarcasme « Garde tes remerciements pour ton père qui m'a harcelé pendant un mois pour que je t'engage. »

- « Et vous verrez, vous ne le regretterez pas », dit vivement Ichigo. Le ton était tranchant et il accompagna ses mots d'un geste de la main « je le jure, je ferai honneur à mon travail, je ne laisserai jamais tomber et je travaillerai dur. »

- « Ça me semble parfait ». Il montra son œil et ensuite il le désigna lui « Je te surveillerai ».

- « O-oui. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ... ferai mon travail. »

- « Mieux vaut pour toi. »

- « Oui »

- « Pas besoin de répondre à tout ce que je dis. »

- « Bien », il se reprit mentalement, mais trop tard.

Ryuuken montra la porte.

- « Allez au travail ». Il vit le garçon se retourner, presque tremblant.

…/…

À un moment donné, il dut commencer. L'arrogance d'Uryuu ne l'aidait pas à s'adapter mais au moins il était gentil et, pour son premier jour, il lui laissa les patients les plus faciles. Il est évident qu'il ne perdait pas une occasion de l'impressionner. La matinée se passa rapidement, et à midi il déjeuna avec un groupe médical du l'UTI. Il n'était pas très sociable à l'école et avait encore son éternel froncement de sourcils, mais il avait vraiment mûri et il ne fût pas difficile pour lui d'établir des liens cordiaux avec ses collègues de travail. On lui posa les questions types, presque toutes autour de ses études et de son travail, ses prétentions et ainsi de suite.

Il était à l'aise vu qu'il y avait beaucoup d'internes. Jusqu'ici, bien que ce soit très ironique, celui avec qui c'était le pire – ou avec qui on pouvait dire que la communication n'était pas optimale – c'était Uryuu, celui qu'il connaissait pourtant le plus.

Il regardait la foule autour de lui : la cafétéria ressemblait à la cours de récréation d'une école maternelle. Il n'y avait pas de médecins, seulement des gens avec qui on pouvait parler de futilités.

Mais où était-il tombé? Il le vit dans un coin en train de manger seul, et l'ambiance confortable disparut complètement. Certaines choses ne changent jamais avec le temps.

- « Je sais que tu préfères manger seul »

Uryuu posa son livre pour relever la tête vers la personne qui lui avait parlé. Non mais pourquoi lui parlait-on à lui ?

- « Kurosaki. »

La façon de dire son nom ou peut-être parce que c'était un Ishida, lui rappela le mauvais souvenir de sa première rencontre avec Ryuuken quelques heures auparavant.

- « Parfois on se rejoint avec Inoue », laissant entendre que s'il voulait, il avait de la compagnie pour le déjeuner, « on n'est pas à l'école Kurosaki, je ne suis pas prêt à tout pour avoir de la compagnie et être le gars le plus populaire. »

Mais Ichigo l'ignora et s'assis en face de lui. Avant que l'un des deux ne fasse le premier pas pour rompre la glace, Orihime apparut en s'écriant :

- « Ugh! Ça me terrifie de laisser Itou-chan seule mais je voulais manger avec vous », dit-elle alors qu'elle était près d'eux. Elle s'assit à côté de Kurosaki et lui adressa un sourire, « en plus c'est ton premier jour. »

- « Itou-san, c'est celle qui a mis le feu à une chambre de l'hôpital? »

- « Non elle n'a pas mis le feu. Juste un peu et c'était un accident », l'excusa-t-elle. C'était une fille distraite, mais avec un bon cœur.

- « Inoue-san, tu l'as laissée seule ? », reprocha le Quincy

- « Je vais vite manger et j'y retourne », elle se tourna vers le shinigami, « Dis-moi, comment se passe ta première matinée ? »

- « Plutôt bien », lui dit son ami en la regardant, « Ishida a été très prévenant », fit-il remarquer avec une certaine gêne, surtout devant le geste hautain de l'autre, qui était satisfait de ne pas avoir à le dire.

- « Et comment ça s'est passé avec mon père? », murmura-t-il si bas qu'il semblait demander quelque chose qui devait être gardé secret.

Le Shinigami haussa les sourcils, ç'aurait pu être pire. Ils déjeunèrent tout en discutant de choses et d'autres, jusqu'à ce que finalement, avant qu'Inoue ne se précipite pour aller superviser sa collèguer, ils se mettent d'accord pour se retrouver le week-end dans le bar de Chad. Ça faisait un moment que les quatre ne s'étaient pas vus pour quelque chose sans rapport avec la guerre.

- « Je ne peux pas. »

- « Allez Ishida », le réprimanda le garçon aux cheveux orange. « Que comptes-tu faire un samedi soir si tu n'es pas de garde ? »

- « Etudier ». Avant que l'autre ne prenne un air incrédule, il dit : « Je ne compte pas en rester là, j'aspire à beaucoup plus Kurosaki. »

- « Dans quelle branche veux-tu te spécialiser? »

- « Cardiologie. »

Il eut une moue de surprise. La conversation aurait pu continuer ainsi mais quelqu'un vint chercher Inoue avec un air désespéré : c'était la fameuse Itou et elle avait l'air d'avoir fait quelque chose de grave. Le Quincy se leva en disant qu'il continuerait ses visites, exhortant son compagnon à faire de même. Kurosaki voulut finir de manger, alors il ne lui restait qu'environ cinq minutes.

…/…

A peine avait-il franchi la porte qui séparait les chambres, qu'un malade l'accapara. Il vit un patient qui venait d'être admis qu'il expédia rapidement, puis trouva derrière lui, dans le couloir deux collègues dont il ne se souvenait pas des noms. Il n'avait jamais été doué pour ça.

- « Eh » appela-t-il, l'inévitable "eh toi", "euh" ou "Ohé" quand on ne connait pas le nom de celui qu'on appelle, « le directeur.. » dit-il sans pouvoir prononcer son nom, comme s'il avait peur de l'invoquer « a-t-il l'habitude de descendre? Je veux dire ... »

- « Quelque chose à vérifier? », questionna le plus expérimenté, bien qu'aussi jeune que lui, avec des cheveux blonds et courts. « Bon, je suppose qu'il doit s'ennuyer là-haut et qu'il n'a rien trouvé de mieux à faire ou de plus amusant pour nous embêter. Il va descendre, t'inquiète pas », ironisa-t-il. Il lui tapota sur le bras comme pour le consoler. La dernière chose qu'Ichigo voulait, c'était de voir le directeur.

Non, il ne ressentait ni crainte, ni rejet, mais oui, il redoutait de commettre une erreur le premier jour, et en plus devant le directeur. Une pensée lui échappa :

- « Eh bien, je suppose que c'est normal que je joue le rôle du mauvais garçon », l'autre type avec les cheveux bouclés le regarda avec étonnement, « je veux dire, c'est le directeur », apparition d'un sourire fugace, « il doit s'assurer que tout va marche bien? En plus, il est médecin. »

- « L'autre jour », mentionna l'un des médecins à son collègue, « tu te souviens Nakamura? ». Ils éclatèrent de rire tandis qu'Ichigo attendait une explication appropriée. « Il l'a fait pleurer », souligna le blond, les yeux grands ouverts.

- « Il m'a fait pleurer le premier jour »

- « A mon avis, tout le monde y est passé », il réfléchit à quelque chose de sombre puis éclata de rire à nouveau. « Oui, souviens-toi que ... ». Il s'adressa à Ichigo puis tout à coup il se tut.

Kurosaki se retourna pour connaître la raison d'un tel changement, c'est-à-dire pourquoi l'ambiance joyeuse s'était brutalement changée en quelque chose de bouleversant et sérieux.

- « Ishida. »

- « Je te cherchais », il le sentit mal à l'aise. Le Quincy n'était pas stupide, il savait qu'ils avaient cessé de parler à son arrivée, « le patient de la chambre 3, tu es en train de t'en occuper? Il est diabétique et l'insuline ne s'applique pas à lui, j'ai vu ce que tu avais prescrit, mais je l'ai déjà modifié. »

- « Oh, merci. »

- « Moi », dit l'un des médecins présents « je vais continuer ma ronde. »

- « Moi, je dois… aller ... on se voit plus tard. »

Les deux médecins disparurent comme par enchantement et Kurosaki se retrouva debout au milieu du couloir à regarder le visage du brun. Celui-ci faisait semblant de prêter plus d'attention à ce qu'il y avait sur la table.

- « Eh ben, ça ne doit pas être facile d'être le fils du patron, non? » demanda le garçon aux cheveux orange.

Ishida fit non de la tête, le regard perdu et prit une profonde inspiration, comme s'il avait été à cours d'oxygène ou avait eu la poitrine oppressée. Il repartit immédiatement vers l'endroit d'où il était venu.

En trois quarts d'heure, ce qu'Ichigo avait tant redouté, était une réalité : Ryuuken ne restait pas bloqué dans son bureau toute la journée. Il était logique que, sans paperasse à faire, il faisait un tour pour surveiller les nouveaux, en particulier un certain orangé.

Il vit de loin les internes, infirmières, médecins, le personnel aussi, adopter différentes postures et cela allait d'un simulacre peu réaliste à un travail acharné. Pas Ichigo. Il resta comme paralysé par un cauchemar qui se serait matérialisé. Non, il ne le craignait pas, c'est juste que Monsieur Ishida imposait le respect.

- « Qui a fait ça? » demanda-t-il à peine arrivé au centre de la salle de l'hôpital, laissant brutalement le formulaire sur le comptoir en face de l'infirmière en chef, « le patient qui a besoin d'une greffe de moelle osseuse n'a pas d'assurance, et quelqu'un a oublié de faire signer à la famille l'autorisation pour l'autopsie », dit-il pour tous. « Cela fait au total deux erreurs pour aujourd'hui. Dois-je rappeler qu'ici on n'est pas l'université? » Personne n'ouvrit la bouche. « Qui a fait ça? Nous pouvons passer la journée ici à en parler, mais, bien sûr… », ironisa-t-il « il y a beaucoup de travail à faire, si possible bien, alors », il haussa le ton « je veux savoir qui est le responsable de ces deux erreurs qui peuvent nous coûter très cher », un procès était bien la dernière chose que souhaitait Ryuuken.

- « C'est lui. »

Ichigo ne pouvait en croire ses oreilles. D'une part, que quelqu'un ait pu dénoncer un collègue, et d'autre part, que cette personne n'était autre qu'Uryuu Ishida. Il ouvrit les yeux en grand, le réprimandant silencieusement d'un regard. Uryuu semblait s'être rendu compte de ce qu'il venait de faire. Il l'avait fait spontanément : c'était son père et d'être à ses côtés, lui avait rappelé des souvenirs du passé.

« _Qui a brisé la fenêtre Uryuu ?_ » Etant enfant unique, il avait l'habitude de blâmer ses amis imaginaires (et il en avait beaucoup) ne réussissant par là qu'à fâcher son père pour lui avoir menti. Depuis lors, il ne pouvait plus le faire. Quand Ryuuken exigeait de connaître le coupable de quelque chose, dire la vérité était devenu un réflexe.

- « Excuse-moi », chuchota-t-il en regardant vers le bas et en tournant la manche de sa blouse.

- « Toi », dit-il en désignant le coupable, un garçon aussi jeune qu'eux, avec un air dégingandé et une attitude craintive, « dans mon bureau tout de suite ». Il se retourna et ceux qui étaient derrière lui, lui firent face. « Qui prend soin du patient en urologie de la chambre 4? » Personne ne répondit parce qu'Uryuu fut le plus rapide.

- « Moi! » Il leva la main comme s'il était à l'école primaire et voulait répondre à la question de la maîtresse.

- « Très bien. »

Il hocha la tête, au moins son fils était guilleret. Une des infirmières songea à dire à Ichigo qu'il était logique que ce soit à Uryuu de traiter ce patient, puisque son père était Ryuuken. Car le patient en question était particulièrement intraitable, à tel point qu'en comparaison, l'homme aux cheveux blancs était Heidi. Cela donnait une idée générale du tableau.

- « Par ailleurs, qui a convaincu le cardiopathe congénital de se faire opérer? », questionna le directeur avant de disparaître par la porte conduisant vers les autres salles. Il était simplement curieux. Ce n'était pas facile de traiter avec les malades du cœur qui nécessitent une chirurgie cardiaque. Beaucoup ont peur de mourir et refusent l'opportunité d'une meilleure qualité de vie.

- « C'est moi ». On entendit pour la troisième fois la voix d'Ishida fils.

Ryuuken le regarda durement. Comme d'habitude, pourrait-on dire, il hocha la tête et se retourna parvenant ainsi à faire passer le visage joyeux du jeune Quincy à un visage empli de déceptions. Ichigo s'approcha de lui avec tact, mais avant qu'il ne puisse parler, Ryuuken revint sur ses pas se rappelant ce qu'il y avait vu.

- « Ah, fraisy »

Ichigo se dit, « _Fraisy?_ »

- « Pardon ? »

Les autres internes se mirent à rire, mais ils redevinrent vite sérieux en constatant que Kurosaki était capable de réfuter ou contredire quelque chose, quoi que ce soit, peu importe quoi, à Ryuuken Ishida.

- « Tu as dit que je pourrais t'appeler comme je voulais, non? Tu préfères «douceur» plutôt que «fraisy»? »

- « Aucune des deux, monsieur. »

- « Docteur. »

- « Docteur », corrigea-t-il. Il fronça les sourcils montrant qu'il ne se laisserait pas marcher sur les pieds ni par Ryuuken, tout directeur qu'il était, ni par personne d'autre. Les autres remarquèrent qu'une bombe pouvait éclater à tout moment. « Vous pouvez m'appeler Ichigo si vous voulez mais ... je trouve insultant vos surnoms dans le cadre du travail. »

- « Oh, un brave », lâcha le directeur.

Bien que son visage ne le montrait pas, il appréciait de voir que quelqu'un était en mesure de s'affirmer. Pour un médecin, c'est quelque chose d'élémentaire. Même avec les patients, on doit être capable de les dominer. S'agissant de son premier jour, il lui devait au moins ça.

- « Kurosaki, puisque tu n'aimes pas fraisy », dit-il en pointant son doigt vers le haut, « je veux te voir dans mon bureau dans une heure ». Il se retourna ignorant la réponse du jeune homme, « bien sûr, puisque tu es si courageux ... je te charge du patient en urologie. Uryuu. »

- « Oui? »

- « Tu lui laisses, c'est compris ? ». Son fils hocha la tête à plusieurs reprises pour se conformer à l'ordre donné.

- « Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce-que j'ai fait ? », murmura le shinigami.

Mais Ryuuken ne lui répondit pas. Il était pressé et avait déjà perdu plusieurs minutes dans cette aile de l'hôpital. Il s'en alla le laissant avec un millier de raisons possibles à sa convocation : avait-il fait quelque chose de mal sans s'en rendre compte? Enfin, en bien ou en mal, Uryuu l'avait couvert et avait corrigé les erreurs typiques d'un débutant. Ça ne pouvait pas être dû à ça.

- « Tu marques un point », se moqua l'un des médecins avec qui il avait discuté quelques heures auparavant « Félicitations, pas mal pour ton premier jour. »

On entendit un rire macabre dans tout le couloir. Uryuu le regardait de profil lui résumant le bulletin clinique du patient en question et lui souhaitant bonne chance, notamment en prévision du moment où il lui faudrait le convaincre de se faire poser la sonde.

- « Veille à ce qu'il n'ait rien de contondant à portée de mains, sinon il te le lancera. »

- « D'accord. »

- « Fais attention qu'il ne te morde si tu es trop près », en désignant son entrejambe, « place un oreiller si tu dois t'approcher trop près. »

- « Oui. »

- « Si tu as besoin d'aide ... crie. »

- « Ok, merci » avant qu'Uryuu ne s'en aille pour poursuivre sa soi-disant tournée.

- « De quoi? » Il haussa les épaules, en demandant avec impolitesse et de bien méchante humeur. « Tu sais ce qui me gêne? » Il revint sur ses pas pour interroger le shinigami. Celui-ci fut surpris par ce soudain changement d'humeur. On voyait bien qu'Uryuu avait besoin d'en parler.

- « De ne pas prendre en charge ce patient? » dit-il en hésitant, ce qui était peu probable. Personne ne voulait prendre soin de tels patients, mais il savait Ishida un compétiteur né, et surtout combien il aimait les défis.

- « Qu'il ne soit même pas capable de dire un 'bien'. Qu'est-ce-que ça lui coûte? Si je me trompe, j'en prends pour toute la semaine, toute ... », souligna-t-il.

- « Ishida », Ichigo essaya d'attirer son attention sur son beep qui était en train de sonner, chose dont il ne semblait pas se rendre compte.

- « ... Me tourmenter si j'oublie de donner des tests d'allergie à un patient, mais il n'est pas capable de voir quand je fais des efforts ». Il coupa son beep avant de poursuivre.

- « Ce doit être une urgence, tu devrais ... », mais Uryuu était très concentré sur sa plainte.

- « C'est difficile de travailler dans un endroit où tout le monde t'ignore parce que tu es le fils du directeur. »

- « Je ne pense pas que ce soit ça », tenta d'expliquer Ichigo mais il fut interrompu.

- « Mais le plus difficile, c'est d'y faire face. Peu importe ce que tu fais de bien, ce qui importe toujours, c'est ce que tu fais mal. Tu sais quoi? Tu as raison, je dois l'ignorer. »

Il leva les mains dans un geste d'abandon puis se retourna et d'un pas affirmé, il traversa le couloir. L'infirmière en chef jeta un regard et un sourire sympathique à Ichigo, comme pour lui signifier « Bienvenu dans cette famille de fou ».

L'heure passa très vite, entre catétères, sondes et examens. Il avait envie d'arrêter le temps mais avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il était l'heure d'aller dans le bureau du directeur. Avec un air désespéré, comme quelqu'un qui va à l'échaffaud, il prit l'ascenseur. Il continuait à se demander quelle erreur il avait pu commettre pour être convoqué. Mais la réponse vint d'elle-même quand, dans le bureau, il ne vit pas seulement Ryuuken mais aussi un autre docteur d'un âge avancé, avec un début de calvitie et des cheveux gris. Sans aucun doute, le doyen

- « Vous permettez ? »

- « Entre Kurosaki »

A chaque fois que Ryuuken l'appelait par son nom, cela provoquait un frisson d'électricité dans tout le corps. Ryuuken savourait chaque syllabe avec une gêne considérable ou une irritation.

- « Je te présente le Docteur Kobayashi. C'est le chef de ton service. Si tu as le moindre doute, problème ou quoique ce soit d'autre, tu lui en parles. »

- « Enchanté ». Ichigo salua l'homme qui affichait un sourire franc qui lui rappela son père, tant et si bien qu'il ressentit quelque chose de chaleureux et familier.

- « Moi de même »

- « Kurosaki, vraiment? », demanda-t-il. « Je sais que c'est dur de démarrer, mais vous verrez que dans quelques semaines, vous vous sentirez comme un poisson dans l'eau, en attendant, vous pouvez compter sur moi ».

- « Je vous remercie. »

- « Aujourd'hui nous ne nous sommes pas vus parce que j'ai pris ma journée, mais à partir de demain, nous serons collègues, cela vous convient? ». Tant de gentillesse, après le traitement de Ryuuken, l'aurait fait pleurer.

- « Merci » réitéra-t-il avec une profonde sincérité, il en avait besoin.

- « Eh bien, je vais y aller », le médecin se courba légèrement puis les laissa seuls.

Ichigo resta là à observer le directeur allumer une cigarette. Il constata qu'il avait hâte de lui dire ce qu'il avait sur le coeur.

- « Quoi? C'est l'heure de la pause? Allez au travail, Kurosaki, c'est pour ça que je te paie. »

- « Oui, mais... », Ichigo leva un doigt pour le rabaisser aussitôt, intimidé, « je voulais, et bien ... c'est que ... Uryuu voulait se charger du patient en urologie. »

- « Qu'est-ce qui te fais grincer les dents? », murmura Ryuuken avec un sourire critique.

- « Ce n'est pas ça », ce n'était pas facile d'aborder le sujet et encore moins avec un gars comme Ryuuken, « C'est juste qu'Uryuu fait beaucoup d'efforts, peut-être plus que ses collègues. »

- « Tu viens demander une augmentation de salaire pour lui ou quoi? Kurosaki, je ne comprends pas où tu veux en venir. » Il avait la même capacité que son père à saturer en une seconde.

- « Oubliez ça », il réfléchit profondément à ce sujet pour finalement conclure : « Je suppose que pour vous non plus, ça ne doit pas être facile. »

Ces derniers mots attirèrent l'attention de l'homme, ses yeux étaient déjà chargés d'une certaine amertume. En outre, il paraissait surpris, avec un soupçon de gêne évidente face à l'opinion tranchée du jeune homme. Non, ce n'était pas facile d'avoir Uryuu à l'hôpital. Il était très doué dans ce qu'il a faisait. Bon sang, mieux que tous ses collègues réunis et il était nouveau, mais il ne pouvait pas le mettre en avant.

- « Il t'a suffit d'une journée ici, non », il s'arrêta subitement, « je rectifie: il t'a fallu moins d'une journée de travail pour penser que tu avais tout compris, et bien, ce n'est pas le cas. »

- « Désolé, je ne voulais pas vous ennuyer. »

- « C'est pourtant ce que tu es en train faire, mais ne t'inquiètes pas », ironisa-t-il, « C'est un don inné chez les Kurosaki de se mêler de ce qui ne les regarde pas et de harcèler à chaque étape que vous prenez. »

Ichigo encaissa, mais il était parfaitement conscient qu'au-delà de ce qu'avait pu faire subir Isshin à Ryuuken, il n'avait rien à y voir et ne méritait pas un tel traitement. Peut-être qu'il était juste à la recherche d'une opportunité, car si en un seul jour, ça commençait comme ça, il pensait que ça ne pourrait pas durer.

- « Je ne suis pas mon père », osa-t-il dire avant d'obéir à l'ordre de se retirer.

Ryuuken ne répondit rien. Il resta avec cette expression sur le visage qu'Ichigo ne pouvait pas nommer. Avait-il touché un point sensible ? Peut-être avait-il réussi à mettre le doigt sur le problème? Une chose est sûre, il avait réussi à faire taire le directeur.


	2. Chapter 2

**Voici la suite des tribulations d'Ichigo, nouvel interne de l'hôpital d'Ishida à Karakura.**

…/…

Il n'avait jamais été vraiment agréable de s'occuper des patients qui souffrent de certaines infections, mais en tant qu'interne, Ichigo avait compris dès le premier jour, qu'il est primordial d'avoir une expression neutre sur le visage, même si votre esprit vous crie « _Oh, mon Dieu, beurk! »_ « _Plutôt mourir et qu'un autre prenne ma place_ » ou encore « _je ne déjeunerai pas aujourd'hui_ ».

C'est une question d'habitude et pour peu que vous vous rendiez compte, il était naturel de voir des larves de mouches dans la tête d'un patient indigent et d'en discuter pendant le déjeuner.

- « Bien, monsieur Saito, ouvrez votre bouche et dîtes 'aaah'. »

Il s'était passé une semaine. Le rythme de travail était normal, comme on s'y attendait dans un domaine comme la médecine, avec des hauts et des bas constants. Il essayait d'éviter Ryuuken chaque fois qu'il le voyait dans les couloirs parce que le médecin avait seulement besoin de s'afficher pour lui confier plus de travail que ce qu'il n'avait habituellement.

- « Allongez-vous, c'est douloureux? »

Bien sûr, depuis lors, personne ne se préoccupait plus d'Uryuu. Tout le monde doit payer les cotisations, alors on laissait au petit nouveau toutes ces tâches que personne n'avait envie de faire. Ichigo ne s'en souciait pas, c'est pour ça qu'il avait décidé d'étudier quelque chose en rapport avec la médecine.

- « Depuis quand cette éruption? »

- « Depuis une semaine maintenant. »

- « Docteur », appela une voix derrière lui vers laquelle il se retourna. C'était l'infirmière. « Ils ont besoin de vous aux urgences, il y a eu un accident et ce n'est pas beau à voir ».

Il laissa l'infirmière en charge du patient dont il était en train de s'occuper et fila à toute vitesse aux urgences. Là, il vit Uryuu travailler comme il en avait l'habitude : c'est-à-dire en essayant d'accaparer un maximum de patients et en donnant des ordres comme s'il était son père. Il donnait une impression d'aisance. Autrement dit, le fils Ishida se comportait comme le capitaine d'une équipe de football. Un indésirable, mais capable de mener.

- « Kurosaki, tu vas continuer à regarder ou tu penses participer au show? »

Le concerné revint à lui en constatant que la salle débordait de patients. Il ne savait pas par où commencer, même si le plus important était précisément de commencer. Il s'approcha de l'une des cabines pour en prendre un en charge.

Après l'ouragan, ou plutôt le moment de forte tension, Ichigo tenta de voir ce qu'il pourrait faire pour aider. D'une certaine manière il était désolé de vous voir le Quincy tellement débordé, même si c'était de sa faute de tout vouloir prendre en charge sans que personne ne le lui demande et sans que ce soit à lui de le faire. Les autres optèrent pour le plus pratique : si Uryuu voulait en faire autant, eux n'avaient que le laisser faire.

- « Besoin d'aide? » Il regarda et vit le brun en train de se masser le front en prenant un formulaire.

- « Tu peux voir le patient de la deux? »

Ichigo prit cela comme un "Oui merci" implicite. Il s'occupa du convalescent donnant à l'infirmière les analyses à faire, des plus simples aux plus complexes. Il valait mieux s'assurer plutôt que de spéculer. Surtout quand on n'a aucune expérience. À la fin, il vit qu'Uryuu était toujours débordé mais que, contrairement à avant, il était maintenant pratiquement tout seul : les autres étaient retournés à leur routine. Il aurait dû en faire autant, mais ne pouvait pas. Une partie de lui se refusait à laisser un Uryuu aussi stressé. Ce n'était pas une chose à faire comme de tuer un patient.

- « Est-ce-que je peux faire autre chose? »

- « Il n'en reste pas beaucoup, seulement cinq », il le regarda, « Tu te charges de celui-là ? Je veux m'occuper de cet enfant, celui qui ressent une douleur vive », il lui remit le formulaire, « le temps que le pédiatre n'arrive, il n'y en a pas de garde ».

- « Bien, et ce patient? » Il regarda la feuille.

- « Tout est là : je lui ai prescrit de la pénicilline et lui ai fait une ponction pleurale, mais il a besoin d'être examiné par quelqu'un du service de traumatologie. »

- « D'accord »

Et ce fut tout. Il suivit au pied de la lettre ce qu'Ishida avait prescrit. On lui avait déjà donné la kétamine, à lui de faire le reste.C'est avec un sentiment de soulagement qu'il en termina avec ce patient et il se rendit vers sa salle pour continuer son travail. La première demi-heure se déroula calmement, mais quand il vit l'infirmière de garde, il eut le pressentiment que quelque chose de grave se passait, vu l'air qu'elle avait.

- « Docteur? Je peux vous parler une seconde? »

Kurosaki regarda des deux côtés, il était le seul médecin dans cette chambre, donc il était évident qu'elle s'adressait à lui. Lorsque l'infirmière fut sortie de la chambre avec lui, elle lui parla si vite qu'il dut la ralentir pour qu'elle lui s'explique calmement.

- « Qui s'est occupé du patient du box numéro 4 ? »

Il avait été le dernier, celui qu'Uryuu avait laissé. Elle savait qu'il s'agissait de Kurosaki, bien qu'elle ait vu Ishida signer le formulaire.

- « Comment est-il mort? »

- « Il était allergique à la pénicilline. »

Les yeux d'Ichigo s'arrondirent en grand. Un patient qui aurait dû vivre, venait de mourir à cause d'une erreur médicale, c'était bien ça? Ishida avait la mauvaise habitude de gagner du temps, surtout aux urgences. Lui avait l'habitude d'interroger les patients sur leurs éventuelles allergies, mais parfois, on n'a pas toujours le temps de faire les analyses adéquates. Ichigo comprenait, dans une situation où se joue la vie ou la mort, les minutes sont précieuces.

Il regarda la feuille et vit la signature d'Uryuu.

- « Merde », murmura-t-il. Il pensa que la situation avec son père était déjà assez difficile, alors avec ça en plus, ça ne s'arrangerait pas.

- « Qu'allez-vous faire? », lui demanda la femme qui avait une certaine ancienneté.

Ichigo la regarda, elle avait compris. Il conserva le formulaire, en remplit un autre avec les mêmes données, tout à l'identique, mais il ne le signa pas. Si on ne savait pas qui s'en était chargé dans toute la pagaille des urgences à ce moment-là, on ne saurait pas qui blâmer. D'ailleurs il pouvait arriver que plusieurs médecins se soient chargés les uns après les autres de ce patient. Avec ces vas et viens, on peut commettre pas une mais des tas d'erreurs.

Il revint en salle de garde et déposa le nouveau formulaire. L'infirmière le regarda et secoua la tête :

- « Tu auras des ennuis s'ils s'en aperçoivent ».

C'est vrai, mais Uryuu avait couvert ses erreurs cette semaine, ça lui paraissait juste. S'il ne s'était pas agi d'Ishida, il ne l'aurait pas fait, mais il comprenait ce que le père et le fils devaient supporter.

Heureusement M. Kobayashi était une personne très compréhensive, bien que ses collègues ne lui suggèrent le contraire. Il ne comprenait pas. Quand l'un d'entre eux lui murmura de se méfier de lui, il n'en vit pas l'utilité.

Il le chercha dans tout l'hôpital, jusqu'à ce qu'il le trouve dans la salle de repos. Le sourire qu'il portait était comme un baume, et Ichigo en avait bien besoin.

- « Bonjour Kurosaki, pourquoi vous faites cette tête? »

Le concerné s'assit en face de lui et croisa ses doigts.

- « Monsieur, avez-vous déjà fait quelque chose de stupide, de vraiment stupide, qui pourrait vous coûter cher? »

Celui-ci se mit légèrement à rire en buvant une petite gorgée de sa bouteille de soda.

- « Bien sûr, qui ne l'a pas déjà fait, pour quelque chose ou pour quelqu'un? », dit-il avec perspicacité.

Kurosaki ressentit un faux sentiment de sécurité, comme si cet homme avait finalement compris.

- « Que faire si ...? » Il ne savait pas comment le demander. Bien que le Dr Kobayashi soit son « patron», il n'avait aucun pouvoir sur rien. Il n'était rien de plus qu'un médecin. Il ne pourraiit pas le suspendre, tout au plus le défier. Quelque chose lui disait de ne pas parler, mais le sourire de l'homme et ses paroles l'encouragèrent.

- « Allez-y Kurosaki, je vous écoute. On voit bien que vous voulez discuter de quelque chose ... en toute confiance, nous sommes collègues. »

La façon de parler, tellement insouciante, le fit à nouveau penser à la chaleur de son propre père. Il prit une profonde inspiration et lui a dit ce qui s'était passé, en essayant de ne pas mentionner le nom d'Ishida. Cependant, son beep se mit à sonner et il dut se retirer. Il s'en alla avec un sentiment de soulagement, mais en même temps de désaccord. Un léger embarras.

Avant la fin de sa journée de travail, son Leviathan apparut derrière son dos, le faisant mourir de peur.

- « Mon Dieu, monsieur Ishida ... » Il vit le visage du directeur une expression disant "vous ne pourrez pas toujour m'échapper", « ne surgissez comme ça ».

- « Quoi? Si tu fais une crise cardiaque, tu es à l'hôpital. Il n'y a pas de meilleur endroit au monde où avoir une crise cardiaque », déclara le nouveau venu en s'approchant de lui. « Je veux te voir dans mon bureau quand tu auras fini ta garde ».

- « Pourquoi? », demanda-t-il « Qu'est-ce-que j'ai fait encore ? »

- « Tu sais très bien ce que tu as fait », dit-il en lui transperçant le regard. Ichigo fit quelques pas en arrière jusqu'à ce que son dos ne touche le casier. « Rappelle-toi Kurosaki », murmura-t-il en s'éloigant. « Je te surveilles ».

Peut-être qu'il attendait qu'il fasse un faux pas pour le virer de son hôpital? Ichigo eut cette légère impression. Mais Ishida n'allait certainement pas faire une telle chose. D'une certaine façon, il avait maintenant un bon motif pour se rendre à l'hôpital. Cette apathie constante qui lui était tombée dessus, s'en était allée devant l'idée plaisante de torturer le fils de Kurosaki.

- « Et même si tu te caches, » ajouta-t-il, faisant allusion au fait évident qu'Ichigo le fuyait dans les couloirs, « je te retrouverai toujours. »

« _Pas si je m'enferme sous clé dans un placard_» pensa le shinigami. Une fois il l'avait fait, un mardi, quand Uryuu l'avait averti que Ryuuken était de mauvaise humeur et à sa recherche (pour se venger, bien sûr). Dès qu'il l'avait repéré dans le couloir en train de parler à un autre médecin, il avait tout de suite pensé à un moyen d'évasion. A sa gauche il y avait une fenêtre mais on était au troisième étage (ce serait douloureux) et à sa droite le placard à balais. Le choix était évident. Il avait cru que l'homme aux cheveux blancs ne l'avait pas vu, il en était sûr, mais un Ishida est toujours capable de renifler, à des milliers de kilomètres, un Kurosaki. Il le comprit quand on ouvrit la porte de l'armoire.

« _Je pensais que la gaze était rangée ici_ », fut l'excuse d'Ichigo.

…/…

Il finit de se changer et se dirigea vers l'étage supérieur, chemin qu'il connaissait déjà par cœur. Un de ses camarades de classe s'était moqué de lui en disant qu'il rendait souvent visite au directeur, comme si ça avait quelque chose de drôle. En fait, il comprit un peu ce que je me ressentais Uryuu, ce n'était pas facile avec Ryuuken.

Il atteignit le bureau et comprit de suite ce que ses collègues disaient à propos de M. Kobayashi. Celui-ci prétendait toujours être de votre côté, alors qu'en réalité, il était du côté du directeur. Il avala sa salive, réalisant sa situation, tandis que Ryuuken lui criait dessus.

- « Tu t'es bien occupé de ce patient ? »

- « Je me suis occupé de nombreux patients », s'excusa-t-il « je ne m'en souviens pas. »

- « Je peux t'aider à te souvenir », menaça-t-il. Ichigo se sentit déchiré. Il ne va pas le frapper, quand même ? Ce n'est pas éthique, « peut-être qu'une suspension peut t'aider à te souvenir ».

- « Non, je veux dire ... Oui, je m'en suis occupé comme beaucoup d'entre nous ... »

- « Mais tu sais quoi? Ce qui grave, ce n'est pas qu'il soit mort à cause de ton incompétence, c'est que tu aies falsifié les documents cliniques. Tu comprends que c'est un délit ? »

- « Oui, monsieur, et je suis désolé. »

- « Et tu comprends à quel point c'est stupide de ta part? Et que ton "désolé" ne résout pas les choses? »

- « Oui, monsieur », réitéra-t-il

- « Et que je devrais d'éjecter ? »

- « Écoutez, je n'avais aucune mauvaise intention ... »

- « Oh, non ... ça, je sais. Les Kurosaki ont besoin de se conduire comme des martyrs, n'est-ce pas ? Maintenant dis-moi, pourquoi, et pour qui plutôt ? », car il était évident qu'Ichigo devait avoir une raison, « t'as perdu les pédales? »

- « Pour moi, je ne voulais pas ... », il perdait de la puissance de sa voix, il n'avait aucune raison valable pour expliquer ce qu'il avait fait.

Non, Ishida savait comment pensait le gamin, ou du moins l'avait deviné. Isshin avait agi de la même manière, un millier de fois sans qu'on le lui demande, pour lui.

- « Voyons, jouons un peu aux devinettes », ironisa-t-il, « pour faire cela pour quelqu'un d'autre, ce doit être quelqu'un que tu apprécies ou pour qui tu as de la considération. Peut-être parce que tu lui devais une faveur et parce que tu te sentais redevable », c'était vraiment typique d'un Kurosaki, « vu que tu es nouveau, je doute que tu es fait ça pour l'un de tes collègues », il haussa les sourcils, « sauf un. »

- « M-monsieur, Uryuu n'a rien à voir ... »

- « Tous les chemins ne conduisent pas à lui », il fit un signe de tête. « Maintenant va-t-en ».

- « Vous me ... suspendez ? »

- « Va-t-en », répéta-t-il dans un souffle.

Le jeune homme se retourna et s'éloigna, déjà habillé pour rentrer chez lui. Il vit Uryuu devant lui, se dirigeant vers le bureau de son père. Il essaya de l'arrêter pour lui dire quelques mots, mais le Quincy ne lui en laissa pas le temps, arguant qu'il était pressé. Il était nerveux, c'était toujours ainsi quand il était convoqué par son père. En l'absence d'autres options, Ichigo quitta l'hôpital pour rentrer.

Avait-il été stupide ? Sans doute, ce qui le perturbait le plus était de se demander pourquoi il l'avait fait.

Peut-être que parfois vous n'avez pas besoin d'une raison pour faire un tel geste, ce qui était très souvent le cas d'Ichigo : il était dans sa nature d'être désintéressé.

Il supposait qu'à sa place, Uryuu en aurait une, injustement, bien pire, juste pour porter la marque qu'il n'était pas responsable.

Quand il raconta à son père ce qu'il lui était arrivé, il crut qu'il lui ferait des reproches, qu'il lui dirait qu'il n'était plus au lycée et cela pouvait même lui coûter sa place, qu'il avait cessé d'être le héros parce que la Guerre d'Hiver était terminée depuis quelques années. Au lieu de ça, il lui tapota dans le dos et murmura un "Tu as bien fait, fils." Cela le réconforta (et le faisait se sentir moins bête d'avoir pris des risques comme ça).

Le jour suivant, la nouvelle lui tomba comme un seau d'eau froide, ce fut Orihime qui lui dit. On avait suspendu Uryuu pour deux semaines et Ryuuken avait enregistré un blâme contre lui. Cela lui sembla trop dur, il n'était pas nécessaire d'en arriver là.

Il n'y avait rien qu'Ichigo puisse faire, et surtout pas qu'il se torture à ce sujet.

…/…

Un mois s'était passé, apportant avec lui l'hiver. Cette époque de l'année lui rappelait toujours des souvenirs. Uryuu avait accompli ses deux semaines de suspension et était de retour «à bord». Ichigo remarqua quelques aspérités les quelques fois où il l'entendit parler de Ryuuken mais ce ne fut que quand il les vit ensemble qu'il comprit clairement la situation entre le père et le fils.

Ils ne parlaient pas, faisaient comme si l'autre n'existait pas, en fait ils l'utilisaient comme un moyen de communication.

- « Kurosaki, peux-tu dire à monsieur le directeur que le patient de la trois a BIEN une assurance, et que s'il ne veut pas effectuer l'opération parce que c'est un putain d'avare, eh bien qu'il aille lui-même lui dire car je ne pense pas que je sois obliger de subir sa radinerie. »

Le concerné regarda le visage congestionné de colère du directeur. Pas sûr qu'il veuille lui parler dans ces circonstances.

- « Monsieur, Uryuu dit que... »

- « Dis-lui », l'interrompit Ryuuken « que l'assurance ne couvre pas ce type d'interventions qui sont souvent très coûteuses. L'argent ne va pas sortir de mes poches parce que si je devais le faire avec n'importe quel patient qui se présente sans assurance, je serais ruiné, et qu'il se souvienne qu'il a profité de la vie grâce à moi et à mon avarice ».

- « Ok » murmura Ichigo, mal à l'aise. Ishida fils ne les regardait pas, il faisait semblant de prêter plus d'attention au formulaire qu'il avait déjà rempli mais qu'il continuait de gribouiller.

- « Uryuu, ton père », mais il s'arrêta soudain « Mon Dieu, je ne peux plus supporter ça! »

- « J'ai entendu ». Le brun laissa la feuille sans ménagement sur le bureau et se dirigea vers la chambre de l'heureux patient pour lui expliquer pourquoi on refusait de l'opérer gratuitement.

Ryuuken s'en alla par où il était venu et le shinigami se retrouva au milieu avec un sentiment écrasant dans la poitrine. Orihime vint vers lui se retenant de rire et lui envoya un regard plein d'empathie.

- « Uryuu est très en colère contre lui. »

- « Je m'en rend compte » soupira-t-il

- « Et il a en partie raison, le directeur est très dur avec lui ... »

- « Eh bien, il est le fils », tenta-t-il de l'excuser, sans y être obligé, « c'est compliqué pour les deux ».

- « Dommage » songea-t-elle, un peu gêné par la circonstance, « pour couronner le tout, la semaine prochaine, c'est l'anniversaire de M. Ishida ». Elle supposait que la colère d'Uryuu ne lui passerait pas.

- « Ah bon ? », interrogea-t-il avec surprise, mais il ne devrait pas être étonné. Après tout, c'est normal pour un être humain, d'avoir un anniversaire « quand exactement? »

- « Le 14 » dit-elle en hocha la tête. Il restait quatre jours, « Uryuu m'a dit pas qu'il n'aime pas qu'on lui fête ». Mieux valait le prévenir au cas où il y aurait pensé.

- « Comment peut-on être aussi amère »

- « Il m'a raconté que chaque année, le seul qui lui fête et lui apporte un gâteau, c'est lui », affirma-t-elle, « parce que M. Ishida pense que c'est hypocrite que des personnes qui ne l'aiment pas, lui fêtent son anniversaire. »

Autrement dit, il comprenait le point de vue : personne ne célébrait l'existence de Ryuuken car elle constituait la matérialisation du pire cauchemar sur un lieu de travail. Mais il fallait reconnaître que depuis l'arrivée d'Ichigo, toutes les mauvaises ondes étaient dirigées contre lui, ce qui allégeait le fardeau des autres médecins. Au moins cela faisait des heureux.

- « Mais si Uryuu est fâché avec lui ... »

Inoue laissa sa prière en suspend. Kurosaki pensait comme elle, il serait seul, comme jamais auparavant. Il pouvait voir dans les yeux des deux Ishida, que malgré tout, ils s'estimaient, et que la situation les faisait autant souffrir. Il avait promis de ne pas s'en mêler, mais putain ce n'était pas son genre de laisser tomber.

- « Tu en connais un rayon sur les Ishida » dit Ichigo s'en rendant soudainement.

- « Hein? » La fille était perturbée par ce qu'il venait de dire. Avec une certaine nervosité impossible à cacher, elle alla chercher le formulaire pour lequel elle était venue, « j'ai tellement de travail avec Ito-chan », murmurait-elle, en riant à peine, « elle confond les formulaires et les médecins ».

Kurosaki l'a regarda dans les yeux : pourquoi esquivait-elle ses questions? Il en resta là, il en avait plein la tête, pas la peine d'en rajouter. Il se mit en mouvement pour retourner travailler. Si Ryuuken le voyait très confortablement appuyé contre le comptoir, il n'hésiterait pas à le charger de tâches obsolètes et inutiles. Il aimait l'envoyer d'un bout à l'autre de l'hôpital pour des pécadilles

…/…

Il essaya de ne pas y penser, mais plus il essayait et moins il réussissait, et plus il y pensait. Les jours s'étaient écoulés sans une amélioration dans la relation étrange que le père et le fils entretenaient et, le 13, la tempête était toujours vive. Ryuuken se trouvait être de très mauvaise humeur.

- « Kurosaki, mon père se ramène par ici » l'avertit Uryuu, lui donnant une chance de s'échapper.

Avant qu'il ne disparaisse, Ichigo se retourna pour lui demander.

- « Tu continues de ne pas lui parler? »

- « Oui Kurosaki », répondit Uryuu en regardant dans le tiroir à la recherche de médicaments dilatateurs.

- « Combien de temps ça va durer ainsi ? Je veux dire, demain ... »

- « Toute la vie », répondit-il irrité : « Je pense ne plus jamais lui parler. »

Kurosaki constata que l'ascenseur arrivait, aussi il arrêta la conversation et se hâta de descendre les escaliers. Ils passèrent la journée ainsi, à jouer le jeu du chat et de la souris. Tout le monde l'avait prévenu que Ryuuken voulait le voir, mais jusqu'à la dernière minute Kurosaki avait fui loin de lui. Il devenait habile et connaissait très bien l'hôpital, et notamment trouver des échappatoires n'était plus aussi difficile que les premiers jours.

Une fausse sécurité sur lui, il disposait d'une heure pour rentrer à la maison et Ryuuken ne lui avait pas encore mis la main dessus. Il se rendit dans la zone de l'hôpital réservée aux femmes où il avait été appelé, mais au beau milieu du hall, il put voir Ryuuken à l'autre extrémité. Heureusement il fut distrait autant que nécessaire par M. Kobayashi. Même situation qu'il y a quelques semaines : à la gauche un mur et à la droite un placard à balai. Il lui était impossible de revenir sur ses pas sans courir, et courir ferait prendre pour acquis qu'il était en train de le fuir. Il ouvrit la porte sans imaginer ce qu'il allait y trouver, mais ce n'était pas le moment de se poser des questions, mais bien d'agir.

Orihime décolla ses lèvres de celle d'Ishida tout en réajustant ses vêtements, tandis que le Quincy reprochait une telle invasion :

- « Kurosaki! »

- « Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici? » Pourtant, c'était si évident. Le rouge sur les joues d'Orihime parlait de lui-même.

- « Toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? » contre-attaqua Uryuu.

Le Shinigami le fit taire en lui montrant la porte. Le petit espace pourrait fournir un abri à une personne, deux tout au plus, mais finir à trois collés côte à côte, avec Ichigo au milieu de ce qui était visiblement un couple. Il les regardait l'un puis l'autre, essayant de murmurer :

- « Pourquoi vous ne m'avez rien dit? »

- « C'est que ... », murmura Inoue, désolée de se montrer aussi peu sûre d'elle, « …tu sais, comme Uryuu est le fils du directeur, on ne voulait pas ... »

Il y eut un silence. Quelques pas devant la porte du placard les firent se rapprocher par pur réflexe du fond, ce qui provoqua, leur mouvement ayant été si maladroit et si rapide, le tremblement des étagères ainsi que de leur contenu. Un peu de cire tomba sur la tête du shinigami, qui émit un cri de douleur étouffé pour ne pas révéler leur cachette et au moment où la porte s'ouvrit, les trois déglutirent.

- « Oh, quelle surprise, les Trois Mousquetaires », prononça Ryuuken, « alors Kurosali, tu as désormais des compagnons pendant des échappées », dit-il avec une politesse exagérée, « tu ne te sentiras plus seul dans les placards. »

Uryuu leva le doigt pour tenter d'expliquer l'inexplicable, mais ne sachant pas quoi dire de convaincant qui justifierait leur présence, il le baissa et garda le silence. Le directeur tira le shinigami par le revers de sa blouse puis s'adressant aux deux autres :

- « Ce serait bien, Miss Inoue », il n'oubliait pas qu'il ne parlait à son fils, « qu'un de ces jours, vous veniez dîner avec nous. »

- « O-Oui », acquieça-t-elle, « J'en serais ravie. »

Il envoya un regard de reproche à Uryuu et entraîna Ichigo avec lui plus loin. En fin de compte, à force d'échapper à Ishida, celui-ci l'avait finalement trouvé à la dernière minute et, à cause de ça, il dû rester après sa journée, pour terminer ce qui lui avait été confié, rien que de la paperasse ennuyeuse. Sans doute le haïssait-il.

…/…

Cette nuit-là, il rentra tard et profitant que ses sœurs n'étaient pas là, il chercha à savoir pour quelles raisons Ryuuken le détestait tant. Quelque chose que son père devait lui avoir fait, il ne pouvait pas s'agir d'une simple rivalité. Isshin fit valoir que pendant leurs études, il l'avait beaucoup aidé réussissant à le faire chier car les Ishida n'aiment pas qu'on les aide, toujours désireux de réaliser leur succès par leurs propres moyens. Et, en tant que Shinigami et Quincy, il eut même l'occasion de lui sauver la vie.

- « Pourtant, je pense vraiment » il réfléchit sérieusement « qu'il ne faut pas lui en vouloir. »

- « Hein? » Ichigo était crispé. Le rire de son père ne l'aidait pas à comprendre.

- « Tu peux utiliser ça contre lui s'il continue à t'embêter » son père était au courant de tout ce qui s'était passé, Ichigo lui racontant toutes ses mésaventures à l'hôpital.

- « Quoi ça? Il ne peut pas être... », il allait dire « puisqu'il a un fils » mais il savait que ce n'était pas une excuse valable pour refuser ce que son père essayait de lui dire. « Alors il est vraiment ...? »

- « Je ne sais pas s'il est gay mais ... quand j'ai épousé Masaki, il a eu le cœur brisé et il … a commencé à me traiter ainsi avec distance. » Il haussa les sourcils. « De sorte que tu as un moyen de le menacer pour qu'il te laisse tranquille. »

- « Je ne ferai jamais une chose comme ça », gémit-il.

- « Je sais ». Il rit avec retenue, il n'avait jamais supposé qu'Ichigo pas censés tomber sur eux.

- « Alors c'est vrai », dit le shinigami remplaçant, « C'est de ta faute ». Il fronça les sourcils.

Isshin éclata de rire. Faire face à Ishida n'était jamais facile, et lui cela lui a coûté, donc il conseilla :

- « Bien qu'il ait l'air d'un ogre, tu sais ... », fi-il valoir, « le vieux chien qui aboie ne mord pas. »

- « Eh bien, à moi il m'a balancé quelques bien senties » cela parut très étrange dans le contexte de la conversation, c'est pourquoi il le disait maladroitement, « dans un sens métaphorique, pour ce qui est du chien, je ne veux pas dire que ... », il se tût, il y avait un moment pour parler et un moment pour se traire.

- « Il est toute en apparance », dit-il avec conviction, « mais derrière cette façade, se cache en réalité une personne peu sûre d'elle et craintive. Si tu cries plus fort que lui, tu le verras s'adoucir. »

- « C'est mon patron », marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe.

- « Ah! Ichigo, ce n'est pas important, nous devons apprendre à tirer le meilleur parti des relations, ce d'autant que si tu continues comme ça, tu ne tiendras pas un an. »

- « Ca, c'est ce que lui prétend, que je me fatigue. »

- « Alors ne lui fais pas ce plaisir. ».

Le tableau n'était pas aussi idyllique que Isshin le pensait, mais la vérité est que le fils Kurosaki ne voulait pas arrêter de travailler à l'hôpital, non seulement parce qu'il s'y sentait à l'aise – sauf le cas Ryuuken facteur – mais aussi parce qu'il s'entendait bien avec ses collègues. Renoncer et aller travailler dans un autre hôpital signifiait déménager et quitter Karakura. En plus, il devait accepter que M. Ishida ne fût pas une mauvaise personne, juste un aigri, mais pas mauvais en vérité.

…/…

Le lendemain, il arriva à l'hôpital avec les paroles de son père dans la tête et le léger sentiment que, s'il croyait auparavant que l'attitude du directeur était de la torture, ce jour-là ce serait un voyage aux enfers. Cependant, quand il le croisa en milieu de matinée, Ryuuken passa à côté de lui en l'ignorant souverainement. Il ne semblait même pas grincheux, il le trouva au contraire triste? A tel point qu'il ne le tourmenta plus que d'habitude, même quand il lui parlait, ses paroles semblaient ne pas contenir la même dureté et le sarcasme habituel, comme s'il le faisait pour simple habitude.

A midi, Ichigo chercha Orihime pour lui demander si Uryuu était toujours en colère, mais il était tellement évident que oui. Aussi, pendant le déjeuner, à eux deux, ils harcelèrent le Quincy pour qu'il aille souhaiter un heureux anniversaire. Cependant Uryuu tint bon.

- « Qu'il s'excuse d'abord pour tout ce qu'il m'a dit », non, ça ne le dérangeait pas la sanction, ni qu'il ait obtenu une mauvaise note son dossier.

- « Déjà, essaye de comprendre, pour lui non plus, ce n'est pas facile », avança Kurosaki.

- « Ah, parce que c'est de ma faute s'il ne peut pas résoudre ses problèmes existentiels? », siffla-t-il en croisant les bras. « Je ne demande pas grand-chose, pas même sa reconnaissance », mentit-il en riant faussement, « ça fait des années que j'ai arrêté de rechercher son approbation, mais... qu'il me laisse faire mon travail, je sais que je le fais bien. Je n'ai pas besoin qu'il mette toujours en avant mes erreurs. »

- « Il le fait parce qu'il ne peut pas être condescendant avec toi, sans qu'il y ait des conséquences. »

- « C'est ça », Ichigo appuya les mots d'Orihime, « il pense que s'il te laisse passer tes erreurs, tout le monde te tombera dessus. Imagine ce que ce serait. »

- « Bon », songea-t-il, « mais qu'il se mesure un peu. Et maintenant, est-ce-que vous pouvez me laisser manger en paix? », demanda-t-il en ayant assez du harcèlement des deux autres.

- « Bien, Uryuu », il était toujours en colère à ce sujet et apparemment coontinuerait de l'être encore longtemps.

La journée se passa lentement, Ichigo ne parvint pas à se concentrer sufisamment sur le travail. Les mots de son père, la position d'Uryuu, mais encore plus le visage du directeur, le faisaient trop réfléchir sur le sujet pour qu'il s'en désinteresse.

Ça lui paressait étrange que Ryuuken ne vienne pas le tourmenter. Ça lui avait manqué? Il était masochiste de reconnaître qu'il regrettait son attitude, mais la vérité est que Ichigo marchait mieux sous la pression. Ne pas avoir son quota d'antipathie le plongeait dans une léthargie difficile à enrayer. La situation commençait à le désespérer, à tel point que c'est lui qui partit à la recherche d'Ishida pour voir si sa simple présence, comme toujours, l'encourageait (ne serait-ce qu'un peu), à le traiter comme d'habitude.

- « M. Ishida, vous me cherchiez? », mentit le shinigami. Le concerné se retourna en remettant des documents à une infirmière.

- « Non pour quoi faire ? Te voir me donne un ulcère ».

Ichigo sentit qu'il était au bord des larmes, au moins il venait de recevoir sa dose quotidienne d'hostilité du directeur. Cela lui permit de travailler avec enthousiasme pour ce qui lui restait de l'après-midi mais plus tard cette sensation se dissipa, le ramenant à son état précèdant, à celui où il sombrait dans ses réflexions, dans ses regrets. Il chercha auprès d'Uryuu à connaître les goûts de Ryuuken. C'était peut-être stupide et imprudent de sa part, mais il en arriva à la conclusion qu'il n'avait rien à y perdre. Parfois, les gens ont besoin d'une gifle virtuelle pour se rendre compte que même si on prêche l'autosuffisance, on a parfois besoin des gens. Même un parfait étranger, ou un indésirable connu comme Ichigo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Voici le troisième chapître qui clôt cette histoire de Hessefan. J'ai adoré traduire cette fiction toute en délicatesse et simplicité. J'espère que vous aurez aimé la lire. Merci à Lovely Keiko-Chan et Le Kit pour vos reviews. **

…**/…**

Parfois, quand on veut impressionner ou se faire aimer de quelqu'un, on est capable d'user de moyens inimaginables. Bon, il est vrai qu'on parlait là de son patron. Aussi Ichigo pouvait se laisser aller et justifier de dépenser près de la moitié de son salaire dans une bouteille de vin, une imitation grossière d'un Château Lafitte.

Naturellement, il ne se souciait pas des apparences, ni même ne cherchait à lècher les bottes de Ryuuken pour gagner une bonne position au sein de l'hôpital. C'est juste qu'il l'avait vu toute la journée, avec ce visage tellement hors de lui, qu'au moment de sa pause, il accapara Uryuu pour lui demander ce qu'il avait l'intention d'offrir à son père. Constatant avec surprise qu'Ichigo voulait surtout savoir ce qu'il pouvait lui acheter, le fils Ishida murmura la marque de vin, sans se douter qu'Ichigo était vraiment capable de l'acheter.

Kurosaki supposa que le directeur n'allait pas recevoir de nombreux compliments et cadeaux, surtout avec son fils autant en colère, le seul d'ailleurs à avoir le courage de s'approcher de lui.

Ryuuken le devina lorsqu'il le vit dans son bureau avec le vin comme cadeau.

- « Je sais que vous n'aimez pas que des étrangers vous montrent de l'intérêt, mais ... »

- « Mais tu penses qu'un gars comme moi allait passer le jour de son anniversaire tout seul, entouré de bouteilles d'alcool, de cigarettes et de femmes à la réputation douteuse. »

- « N-non, pas du tout » il hésita, mais Ishida l'avait découvert.

- « Tu ne t'es pas beaucoup trompé », admit-il calmement. Il alluma une cigarette et s'assis. « Je suppose qu'Uryuu… », murmura-t-il en regardant la bouteille, « …t'a dit », il rit intérieurement, « je constate qu'il me connaît si peu. »

Kurosaki fronça les sourcils, avec ce que lui avait coûté le vin rejeté, il découvrait maintenant qu'il n'aimait pas!

- « L'imitation du Château d'Yquem est meilleur que celle du Lafitte. »

- « Oui mais », il dégluttit en essayant de rester calme, « peu importe l'étiquette, c'est le contenu qui compte »

- « Es-tu en train de faire une analogie avec les Kurosaki? », demanda Ryuuken dans un geste à la fois surpris et drôle, « parce que je te le dis, tu es pathétique. »

- « Bon, ça suffit », éclata-t-il saturé, et il cria : « Uryuu au moins essaye, mais il semble que vous ne vous en êtes jamais rendu compte. Vous ne comprenez pas que c'est vous qui ne vous laissez pas approcher pour qu'il vous connaisse mieux et qu'il puisse me dire quelle est la marque de vin que vous préferrez. »

- « Oh, tu te prends maintenant pour Bucay (1)», ironisa-t-il sur le point de rire ou de pleurer, « le monde a déjà assez avec un Kurosaki, s'il te plaît. »

- « Vous aimez faire du mal ? »

- « Hein? » Avec cette question, il se crispa, il haussa un sourcil faisant glisser sa cigarette.

- « Parce que si vous aimez jouer le rôle du méchant, laissez-moi vous dire que vous vous en sortez très bien. »

- « Non, je ne joue pas le rôle du méchant, je remplis mon rôle, rien de plus. Je suis le directeur et ... »

- « Je sais ... », admit-il, « je sais que pour vous c'est difficile. Comme je le disais, je sais qu'il n'est pas aisé de constater que le meilleur interne de tout l'hôpital est son propre fils. Ce doit être terrible de ne pas pouvoir le féliciter devant tout le monde alors qu'en fait, il le mérite parce que, comme toujours, il fait parfaitement bien son travail », il haussa les épaules en souriant, « il a toujours été ainsi, un perfectionniste en tout. »

Ryuuken garda le silence, le regarda entre ses sourcils, comme s'il était en train de réfléchir à quelque chose de très compliqué. Kurosaki ne savait pas quelle attitude prendre, ce gars-là le rendait nerveux.

- « Je suis content qu'au moins tu puisses le voir », murmura-t-il très bas, presque comme s'il s'agissait d'une pensée, bien qu'Ichigo réussit à l'entendre. « Dommage qu'Uryuu ne soit pas au courant, aussi intelligent qu'il soit », se moqua-t-il.

- « Parce qu'à bien des égards, il vous ressemble », énonça-t-il calmement, assis en face du directeur.

- « Mon Dieu Kurosaki, s'il te plaît, ne te mets pas à ton aise », il se massa la tempe, gardant l'espoir qu'il s'en irait, mais étant donné le geste du shinigami remplaçant, il en avait pour un certain temps. Même dans ce geste, il lui rappelait Isshin.

- « Vous êtes tous les deux tellement occupés à jouer votre rôle » continua malgré le rictus de ras le bol du plus vieux, « le père séparé de son fils. Bon sang ! Vous êtes la seule famille l'un pour l'autre ... et aujourd'hui, que vous devriez être ensemble ... », il se tut. Il réalisa soudain que Ryuuken était en train de… sourire? « Quoi? », demanda-t-il ennuyé, sans savoir vraiment pourquoi il posait la question, peut-être parce qu'il ressentait ce sourire comme une moquerie.

- « Déjà vu ».

- « Hein? » Ichigo était maintenant hagard.

- « Rien », répondit-il, se mettant debout pour ensuite prendre la bouteille et aller à un petit placard.

Ichigo resta silencieux et, comme il le regardait déboucher le vin, il réfléchit à la conversation. Une pensée tourbillonnait dans sa tête, il voulait savoir mais ce fut Ryuuken qui le lui révéla :

- « Ton père avait l'habitude de me dire la même chose ou à peu près », il souriait et lui tournait le dos pour servir le contenu du vin dans deux verres. « Et tu sais ce que je lui disais? »

- « Non, quoi? », interrogea-t-il curieux. Il était un peu excité de voir Ishida père s'ouvrir lentement à lui.

- « Va au diable Kurosaki et mêle-toi de tes affaires ». Il se retourna avec les deux coupes et en offrit une au jeune homme. « Voilà ce que je lui disais ».

Que todavía siguiese allí debía darle la pauta de lo mucho que Ishida necesitaba compañía en ese día.

Ichigo soupira, déçu, mais accepta de boire sans prêter beaucoup d'attention ni au contenu, ni au fait que Ryuuken lui laissait un peu de place. Il devait encore trouver la forme de compagnie dont Ishida avait besoin en ce jour.

- « Et tu sais ce que je lui disais aussi ? »

- « Non ». Cette fois, il le demanda de manière suspicieuse, apathique, sans vouloir connaître la réponse. « Quoi? »

- « Tu parles de mon fils, mais tu sais quoi? », il pointa du doigt dans le vide puis but une petite gorgée de son verre, « le tien est bizarre ».

Ichigo ferma les yeux, pour les rouvrir plus tard dans un geste de plénitude infinie. Qu'est-ce-que les adultes peuvent être parfois immatures. Ça semblait proportionnel : plus tu vieillis, plus tu redeviens infantile.

- « Vous pensez qu'être gay est une maladie, quelque chose de grave, quelque chose dont un père doit se plaindre? »

- « J'ai dit bizarre, pas gay. Il y a une différence entre être gay et être bizarre. »

Kurosaki plissa les yeux. Qu'entendait-il par là ? Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans ces mots, surtout compte tenu de la confession de son père sur son rejet. Il revint à lui alors que le médecin était en train de se servir à nouveau, puis se souvint de son verre et se mit à déguster le vin. C'était délicieux. Il n'était pas très connaisseur mais le vin était doux et délicieux. Bien que, pour être honnête, il ne justifie pas le prix.

- « Tu ne nies pas être gay », dit Ryuuken perspicace. « Tu as vu mes dons en divination? Je prédis l'avenir. »

- « Vous ne pouvez pas prévoir ne serait-ce que la météo, si vous n'êtes pas capable de voir quelque chose d'aussi basique et quotidien que l'effort fait par Uryuu et combien il a besoin que vous reconnaîssiez sa réussite, » contra l'offensé.

- « Encore une fois la même chose », soupira le plus vieux « Tu l'as dit toi-même, je ne peux pas lui caresser la tête et dire "bon garçon". »

- « Ce n'est pas un chien. »

- « Ça revient au même. Cela ne signifie pas que je ne le considère pas comme compétent, et je ne nie pas qu'il soit bon dans ce qu'il entreprend de faire, que ce soit la couture, la médecine y compris dans le fait de me mépriser. »

- « Je ne dis pas de le faire devant tout le monde, seulement de le reconnaître, même seul », proposa-t-il, « dans une lettre, par mail, sms, téléphone ou par un messager. »

- « Un Zeppelin? »

- « Un Zeppelin aussi ou même un avion avec une banderole », il se piquait au jeu, comprenant qu'ainsi, il obtiendrait des réponses satisfaisantes.

- « Il ne peut même pas me souhaiter mon anniversaire, et moi je dois le féliciter? Pourquoi? D'être un mauvais fils? »

- « Ne mélangez pas tout ».

- « Cela me rappelle », il regarda le contenu de son verre, « on ne devrait pas boire ça avant d'avoir bu la bouteille de saké que m'a apportée Kobayashi », puis il termina le contenu d'une seule traite.

- « C'est un bon médecin ».

- « Kobayashi? »

- « Vous savez bien que je parle d'Uryuu. »

- « Vraiment Kurosaki », un rire lui échappa, « je vais commencer à croire que tu es amoureux de mon fils. »

Quelque chose dans les yeux du garçon le poussa à se taire et à cacher le sourire de la victoire qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir. Cela semblait tellement rare à Ichigo de le voir avec ce sourire sur les lèvres, mais il pourrait blâmer l'alcool, la situation ou le fait d'avoir à affronter tout ce que Kurosaki était en train de lui montrer par la force.

- « Ne me regardez pas comme ça, je ne le suis pas », il baissa les yeux. « Je l'ai été lorsque nous étions adolescents ». Il vit Ryuuken le pointer du doigt, la bouche ouverte. « Quoi? Vous ne trouvez rien à dire. »

Le médecin recula, stupéfait par ces mots, mais il se mit ensuite en colère:

- « Qu'entends-tu par là, jeune imberbe? »

- « Hé, ne m'insultez pas, parce que moi je ne le fais pas » demanda Ichigo avec calme et une envie de revanche.

- « Jeune imberbe n'est pas une insulte. »

- « Pour Uryuu, ce n'est pas facile, ça lui coûte beaucoup », tenta-t-il de reprendre. « Il fait des efforts parce qu'il sait que sa position est compliquée. Etre le fils du directeur, être VOTRE fils », insista-il, « n'est pas facile. »

- « C'est ton père, c'est ça? »

- « Hein? » Ichigo fut surpris par ces mots sans rapport avec leur conversation.

- « Qu'est-ce que t'a raconté ton taré de père à propos de nous? »

- « Vous écoutez quand je vous parle? Je vous dis qu'Uryuu… »

- « Qu'est-ce que ce cochon t'a dit? », exigea-t-il en se levant pour frapper avec son poing la table et rester ainsi, courbé avec l'envie de tuer quelqu'un.

- « Rien d'important. »

- « Je sais qu'il t'a dit quelque chose », dit-il à plusieurs reprises, « mais laisses-moi te dire que les choses ne se sont pas passées comme ton père a dû te le dire, non », il rit avec ironie, « lui a sa version des choses. »

- « En fait ... », il s'apprêtait à lui répondre qu'il ne lui avait pas dit grand chose, mais Ryuuken était hors de lui et ne l'autorisa pas à parler.

- « Dans ma version, moi j'étais ivre et il a profité de moi. Il a toujours donné l'image d'un hétéro mais ce soir-là ... »

Ichigo ouvrit grand ses yeux et se leva et sortit sur un ton désespéré :

- « Mon dieu ! En fait, je ne veux pas entendre, il ne m'a presque rien raconté... »

- « Que t'a-t-il dit? »

- « Rien, que vous étiez amoureuse de lui, mais ... qu'il vous avait rejeté. »

- « Tss », il prit les cigarettes en fouillant dans les papiers sur le bureau. « Toujours à croire à sa grande histoire cet imbécile... Moi amoureux de lui. Raconte-toi une blague quand t'auras le temps, Kurosaki. »

- « Bon, et comment faites-vous pour savoir si le super-héros est gay? Parce que ... »

- « Tu deviens sarcastique », il le foudroya du regard. Ah! Enfin le paquet, il l'attrapa et prit une cigarette comme s'il s'agissait d'un puissant tranquilisant.

- « Vous ne voulez pas entendre ce qui suit? Très bien ».

- « Non. Maintenant, tu peux t'en aller? Parce qu'honnêtement Kurosaki, je crains d'être tellement en colère que je pourrais même me faire du mal à moi-même. »

Cependant, le garçon têtu resta debout dans le bureau et, avec un froncement de sourcils, demanda après quelques secondes, fatigué de toujours en revenir au même et de ne pas pourvoir avancer :

- « Qu'allez-vous faire avec Uryuu? »

- « Et » il sembla réfléchir sur le sujet, « C'est déjà trop tard pour revenir en arrière ou pour dire à sa mère que je vais m'occuper ... »

- « Ne soyez pas idiot ». A ces mots, il réussit à provoquer un regard dur chez Ryuuken.

- « Kurosaki, qu'as-tu dit? »

- « Idiot », répéta-il avec plus d'assurance. « C'est ce que vous êtes, un idiot. Uryuu ne méritait pas cette note, vous savez très bien que c'est moi qui ai changé le formulaire. »

- « Et je te serais reconnaissant de ne pas recommencer à faire quelque chose d'aussi stupide que ça. Y compris pour mon fils. »

- « Je ne voulais pas qu'Uryuu ... »

- « Blablabla, Uryuu, blablabla. Tu ne sais rien dire d'autre? Mon Dieu, quand allez-vous marier? Je voudrais juste être averti pour que je puisse inviter Inoue à la noce. »

- « Vous êtes un immature », lui jeta-t-il avec mépris. « La vérité, c'est que pendant la Guerre d'Hiver, je ne vous connaissais pas bien et je vous voyais comme quelqu'un de sérieux, mais maintenant je constate que vous êtes immature. »

- « J'aime voir à quel point nous nous connaissons déjà, Kurosaki. Ça t'a pris moins d'une heure ici, pour pouvoir me juger. »

- « Promettez-moi de retirer ce blâme, et vous montrerez alors à Uryuu à quel point vous êtes fier de lui. »

- « Je te promets… », lui assura-t-il, « … de te botter le cul si tu ne t'en vas pas dans les prochaines cinq secondes. »

- « Non », dit-il fermement. Ichigo jouait avec le feu. Il ne réalisait pas qu'il allait trop loin.

- « Non? », demanda-t-il avec curiosité. « Tu veux alors je botte tes fesses ? », il sourit légèrement, presque imperceptiblement et de côté – « à coups de pied, j'ai dit ».

- « Vraiment? Je pensais que vous étiez quelqu'un de bien et que vous méritiez une chance. »

- « Tu sais, Kurosaki, combien je désirerais que TOI tu me donnes une chance », fit-il ironiquement, « chaque soir je me mets au lit en y pensant et en priant le petit Jésus, en qui je ne crois pas, fort heureusement. »

- « Vous savez quoi? Je pense que vous utilisez l'ironie parce que ... », bon sang il ne savait pas quoi dire, donc il laissa tomber tout ce qui était resté coincé dans sa gorge et contre lequel il se battait pour que cela ne sorte pas, « parce que vous êtes un foutu lâche qui ne sais pas comment dire les choses autrement. Parce que dans l'ironie, on cache la vérité. Vous n'êtes même pas capable de dire merci quand on vous offre un cadeau. », dit-il en désignant la bouteille de vin vide sur le bureau.

- « Ça suffit » Il tendit un bras et montra la porte. « Toi, estimes-toi heureux que je ne fasse que te congédier vu que je devrais te tuer. »

- « Non! Je veux entendre! », cria-t-il se débarassant enfin de cet énorme poids qui lui pesait depuis qu'il avait commencé à travailler sous le joug de cet homme. « Parce que vous n'avez aucun droit de nous traiter ainsi! Uryuu ne le mérite pas, pas plus que les autres internes! Moi non plus, autant que je vous le rappelle : je ne SUIS pas mon père! »

Ryuuken cligna timidement des yeux, s'approcha tranquillement d'Ichigo et, mettant son visage très près du sien pour l'intimider, lui demanda :

- « Tu oses me crier dessus? Moi? »

- « Oui puisque vous ne réalisez pas, espèce d'arrogant Quincy! » Kurosaki ne recula pas, il pouvait sentir le reiatsu meurtrier de l'autre et son souffle chaud contre le sien.

- « Tu m'excites », lâcha le plus vieux, comme si ce détail le gênait. Il l'attrapa par la nuque le sentant frémir et lui arracha violemment un baiser fugace, « enlève ton pantalon. »

- « Q-quoi? »

- « Enlève ton pantalon, maintenant! », demanda-t-il de façon si autoritaire que même le plus noble shinigami lui aurait rendu hommage.

- « O-oui monsieur. »

Et là Kurosaki comprit ce que son père voulait dire par crier un ou deux coups après Ryuuken pour le calmer. Voilà que ça avait marché. Maintenant il avait ôté son pantalon et le Quincy l'observait sans scrupule.

Les comparaisons sont toujours odieuses.

- « Tu as de qui tenir. »

- « Bon sang, pourrait-on éviter de parler de mon père dans un moment pareil? »

- « Qui parle de ton père? », demanda-t-il les yeux grands ouverts, « je parlais de ta mère. »

- « QUOI? »

- « C'est une blague », il le dit avec tellement de sérieux qu'il était impossible d'en rire. Il s'approcha du bureau et balaya tout ce qui s'y trouvait. Il prit alors brusquement Ichigo par le bras et, en le manipulant comme une poupée de chiffon, il le jeta sur le bureau.

Il allait tout lui faire payer, il allait enfin lui riposter, il allait effacer le passé une bonne fois pour toutes. Il soumettrait le fils de l'homme qu'il avait un jour aimé jusqu'à l'obsession, pensant que c'était uniquement une vengeance, sans réaliser qu'avoir Ichigo sous lui en train de gémir ne lui apporterait pas cela.

Parce que les Kurosaki (père et fils inclus) le faisaient se sentir vraiment vivant, même si c'était seulement en raison de la colère qu'ils faisaient surgir en lui ou de l'adrénaline qui le remplissait quand l'excitation était à son maximum.

Il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour remarquer qu'il était impressionné par Ichigo ... il était évident qu'Ichigo n'était pas Isshin, merci à Bouddha. Qu'Ichigo était une version améliorée du vieux shinigami. Plus jeune, plus sage, plus beau et avec un cœur dix fois plus grand que celui d'Isshin. En fait, mieux en mesure de tolérer son caractère, son cynisme et le mépris implicite qui le caractérisait.

Ichigo était un masochiste. Au fond tout ça l'enchantait, peut-être parce qu'il savait que derrière toute cette façade se cachait un gars qui cherchait, comme tout le monde, un peu de chaleur, un peu d'affection et de compréhension.

Pendant de nombreuses années, Ryuuken avait cru qu'il avait perdu son cœur, qui l'avait oublié ou abandonné quelque part, mais maintenant il le sentait battre fort en lui. Non, ce n'était pas de l'amour, ce n'était pas quelque chose d'aussi ringard et chimérique que cela ... mais maintenant, avec l'enfant Kurosaki immergé dans sa vie, il se sentait un peu plus complet.

Ce manque, qui dans le passé s'était installé en lui, n'avait fait qu'accroître sa solitude. C'était comme mourir jour après jour, être un légume vivant. Ichigo était venu lui rappeler que la flamme n'était pas éteinte, qu'il pouvait encore susciter des désirs chez quelqu'un d'autre, qu'il était encore séduisant aux yeux de quelqu'un. Il se sentait si vieux, non seulement de l'extérieur, mais pire encore à l'intérieur, que d'obtenir les louanges de quelqu'un d'aussi jeune que le shinigami remplaçant avait nourri son ego. Et Ichigo adorait lui apporter cette nourriture. Car il fallait être honnête : Uryuu n'arrivait pas aux chevilles de son père en terne de beauté, d'érotisme et d'expérience. Il lui manquait de nombreuses années pour cela.

**…/…**

Inoue sourit avec candeur. Elle avait remarqué la bonne humeur du shinigami remplaçant. Au moment où Ichigo quitta le patient dont il s'était occupé, elle s'approcha calmement de lui, notant qu'il était en train de chanter tout bas :

- « Like a virgin, touch for the ... »

- « Tu as l'air heureux. »

- « Oh, Inoue. »

- « Devine! », éclata-t-elle sans pouvoir se contenir.

- « Eh bien ». Il plissa les yeux essayant de deviner, « Tu as gagné à la loterie ? Uryuu t'as demandé en mariage ? Un vaisseau spatial a atterri dans Karakura ? »

- « Hé, comment tu sais qu'Uryuu me l'a demandé? » Elle ouvrit de grands yeux « Il te l'a dit? Il m'a fait jurer de ne rien dire à personne avant qu'on ne le dise à Ryuuken. »

- « T'as vu? Je suis devin », il se vantait, mais revint ensuite sur qu'elle avait dit « Toi et Uryuu allez vous marier! »

- « Je te serais reconnaissante de ne pas le crier dans tout l'hôpital », demanda-t-elle entre ses dents avec un faux sourire.

- « Je suis désolé, c'est que ... tu m'as pris par surprise. »

- « Mais dans deux ans. »

- « Pourquoi? »

- « Parce qu'un mariage, c'est quelque chose qui prend beaucoup de temps », argumenta-t-elle rayonnante de bonheur. « Et puis, nous sommes déjà ensemble. »

- « N'est-ce pas ... ». Il ne savait pas quoi dire, ils lui semblaient très pressés, depuis quand étaient-ils fiancés?

- « Promis! Je te raconterai », elle le pointa du doigt, « bien que tu ne sois pas mauvais pour les devinettes », reconnut-elle avec sérieux. « Ishida-san a effacé le blâme qu'il avait donné à Uryuu, et devine le meilleur ... »

- « Je ne préfère pas, j'aurais peur que tu me frappes à nouveau. »

- « Aujourd'hui, Uryuu lui a de nouveau parlé », expliqua-t-elle toute heureuse, « il a dit "bonjour, monsieur" », dit-elle en simulant une voix plus profonde.

- « C'est un premier pas. »

- « Un grand pas! » Elle fit la remarque avec émotion.

- « Oui, peut-être avec de la chance, quand vous vous _marierez_ », il sussurra le mot interdit, « ils ne seront plus fâchés, et M. Ishida ira à la cérémonie ». En voyant l'air triste de son amie, il ajouta vivement : « c'est une blague. »

Inoue pensa à le blâmer pour avoir fait une blague sur quelque chose de très important mais Itou apparut presque en courrant et l'emmena avec elle. Ichigo laissa échapper un sourire narquois et s'appuya contre le bureau réfléchissant aux paroles de son amie. Eh bien, un étape avait été franchie pour le père et le fils. Il aurait pu continuer à ruminer s'il n'avait pas entendu la voix du directeur le sortir de ses pensées :

- « Kurosaki, quand tu seras revenu du pays des rêves où c'est le héros qui sauve la journée, j'aimerais que tu me dises si tu as terminé avec tes pré-tournées et pourquoi le patient de la chambre 18 est toujours là. »

- « Oui, monsieur, je viens juste de terminer », il se redressa et effaça le sourire qu'il y avait encore sur son visage.

- « Déjà fait », dit une voix derrière eux, « j'ai donné congé au patient de la 18, j'ai convaincu celui de la 3 de rester au moins vingt quatre heures et ... », il réfléchit aux mots à utiliser, « j'ai besoin d'aide avec une patiente enceinte de huit mois », il baissa son regard vers le bas juste un instant, comme s'il avait honte d'avoir à demander de l'aide, « je ne sais pas quel médicament lui prescrire : elle se plaint de douleurs abdominales. Les études je les ai ici ... »

Ryuuken tarda à réagir, comme si soudain son fils était un étranger, il cligna des yeux et pris le formulaire, griffonnant dessus, puis, presque dans un murmure, il prononça :

- « Très bien Uryuu », il lui rendit et se retourna pour s'en aller, sans le regarder.

Le jeune Ishida fit une tentative de sourire. Ichigo se retouva alors dans un de ces moments difficiles où vous ne savez pas quoi dire pour rompre le silence. Ce fut toutefois le directeur qui les sauva :

- « Ah, Kurosaki », il leva le doigt et dit, sur un ton ferme mais serein, « à la fin de ta tournée, je veux te voir dans mon bureau. »

Ichigo garda son calme. Depuis ce qu'il s'était passé, ça ne promettait pas d'être évident de se voir une seconde fois. Et même si Ryuuken avait déclaré que ça ne se reproduirait plus que dans ses rêves humides, il put entrevoir que ça allait recommencer ... Oh, oui, une et mille fois plus. Ishida-san en avait besoin.

- « Il est plus calme », murmura Uryuu, le distrayant de ses pensées.

- « Hein? »

- « Mon papa est plus détendu », répéta-t-il, « j'ai même entendu certains commentaires, comme quoi il avait finalement eu ... Il ne fait plus pleurer les gens, c'était sa spécialité. »

- « Bon... » Le shinigami déglutit, il n'était pas doué pour sortir de ce genre de carrefour.

- « Je me demande si c'est vrai ... je veux dire, s'il est avec quelqu'un », pensa tout haut le Quincy, « peut-être que oui, peut-être qu'il a rencontré quelqu'un ... mais il passe toute la journée ici et avec le caractère qu'il a », il cessa son monologue. Il venait de réaliser qu'il pensait à voix haute et en face de quelqu'un qui, selon lui, n'était pas intéressé par ce qu'il disait.

- « Oh, mon bip sonne », déclara Ichigo avec enthousiasme. Ishida le regarda bizarrement.

- « Oui, c'est la joie, ton bip sonne », plaisanta le Quincy en secouant la tête, « T'es vraiment bizarre, Kurosaki. »

- « Je vais travailler », jamais ce gadget ne lui avait semblait si merveilleux.

Sauvés par le gong, il quitta le Quincy. A la fin de sa tournée, il se dirigea vers le bureau du directeur essayant de cacher son sourire, mais au moment où il entra, résolu et confiant, le sourire sur les lèvres, c'était plus qu'évident. Ryuuken, debout et en train de se verser un verre, le regarda s'assoir tranquillement.

- « Qui t'as dit que tu pouvais te mettre à l'aise, shinigami? ». Ce dernier effaça son sourire et se leva d'un bond. « Je veux que les choses soient claires, c'est pour ça que je t'ai convoqué. »

- « Bien. »

- « Ce qui est arrivé la semaine dernière était… », il vit le jeune homme fermé les yeux un bref instant dans un geste de désespoir.

- « Je sais ce que vous allez dire : _une erreur que l'âge, que le travail, que_ ... »

- « Non », il alluma une cigarette et en prit une longue bouffée, laissant la fumée s'envoler, « j'allais dire que c'était la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée dans la vie après la naissance d'Uryuu »

- « Vraiment? » Ichigo était ravi.

- « Non, j'exagére ». Il haussa une épaule, satisfait de la réaction spontanée du garçon. « Mais ... »

- « Mais? »

- « Oh, mon Dieu », il répéta mais avec un sérieux qui imprégnait la peur, « c'était la meilleure séance de sexe de toute ma vie. »

- « Donc? Est-ce que ça veux dire ...? » Et à ce moment il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre.

- « Cela signifie que ... déjà tu enlèves de suite ton pantalon ». Il éteignit sa cigarette sans quoi celle-ci se serait consumée presque jusqu'à la moitié et ajouta en regardant sa montre. « Ça fait presque cinq minutes que tu es ici, et je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu es toujours aussi habillé. »

Il avait compris que l'un de ses passe-temps favori n'était certainement pas de parler à un Kurosaki. Et cela ne changerait pas d'un jour à l'autre et, au fond, il était toujours très énervé.

- « D'accord », il enleva la partie haute de son uniforme un peu inquiet, « mais soyez doux cette fois, que je puisse récupérer. »

- « Qu'est-ce qui se passe? », se retint-il de rire. « La petite fille s'est blessée et ne veut pas y retourner? Tu peux demander une pommade à ton papa. »

- « Je vous signale que vous n'êtes pas particulièrement délicat », lui reprocha-t-il, ennuyé par le ton qu'avait utilisé Ryuuken pour minimiser sa douleur.

- « Comprend-moi », lui demanda-t-il en s'approchant de lui pour l'aider à enlever son pantalon. « On parle là d'années d'abstinence. D'années », souligna-t-il.

- « C'est à moi que tu dois le dire », murmura Ichigo avec un certain ton de reproche, « C'est moi qui ait dû le subir », alors même qu'il avait encore un peu mal.

Depuis lors, ils se promirent que ce serait la dernière fois qu'ils le feraient à l'hôpital. Ils ne voulaient pas éveiller les soupçons. Bien sûr, ils ne suivirent pas ça au pied de la lettre et parfois ne purent résister à la tentation. Malgré tout, ils préféraient organiser leurs rendez-vous en dehors de l'établissement.

La rumeur se répandit, car il était plus qu'évident que Ryuuken était détendu. Certains osaient spéculer faisant remarquer que le changement était dû au fait qu'il avait enfin rencontré quelqu'un (cette hypothèse étant généralement soutenu par les femmes) tandis que certains faisaient valoir qu'il avait désormais quelqu'un sur qui se défouler : Kurosaki. Celui-ci n'était néanmoins pas la cible parfaite. Il ne se laissait pas faire. Et quand Ichigo savait qu'il devenait très lourd, il l'affrontait avec un ou deux cris.

Bien sûr, maintenant Ryuuken avait quelqu'un sur qui relâcher la tension, et Ichigo avait trouvé sa place dans toute l'histoire.

Le fils Ishida était toujours le même Uryuu compétitif, seulement maintenant il ne subissait plus la pression d'être constamment à la recherche de l'approbation de son père. C'était quelqu'un de plus détendu, à qui ses collègues commencèrent progressivement à donner sa chance, surtout à le voir comme un allié, parce que quand il fallait s'opposer à Ryuuken, il était le premier dans les rangs.

Ichigo était ce dont Ryuuken avait besoin, même s'il prétendait le contraire. Il n'était un objet qu'on pouvait remplacer par un autre, mais, à sa façon, il occupait une partie de son espace. Il savait qu'à la fin de la journée, il avait quelqu'un qui pouvait réparer les pièces usées de sa personne, même si c'était en criant, à la manière Kurosaki.

Quand on aime trop, c'est difficile de s'arrêter, même quand il s'agit d'une simple image, mais jusqu'à ce que l'on essaie, on ne peut pas savoir ce qui se cache derrière.

Et il y avait Ichigo qui jour après jour guérissait – sans les connaître – ses vieilles blessures. Parce qu'avec le temps, certaines guérissent et elles n'avaient besoin de rien d'autre que de temps.

Et tandis que le visage d'Ichigo était venu lui rappeler celui d'un amour irremplaçable, il comprenait que le passé l'aidait à apprendre de ses erreurs, pour ne plus jamais les refaire. Car, cette fois il ne commettrait pas la même erreur : il se laisserait modifier, il se laisserait soutenir, et surtout, il se laisserait aimer.

**…/…**

(1) Jorge Bucay est un psychiatre et un écrivain argentin aui a écrit de nombreux best-sellers.


End file.
